The Girl With Hidden Scars
by animelover276
Summary: While checking around for Heartless, Sora and Riku run into a mysterious girl in Traverse Town after she was attacked by Heartless. Little did they know, this girl has a past that she will never, ever forget. RikuxOC, SoraxKairi, RoxasxXion, VentusxNamine.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Me: Hi guys I'm back with an ACTUAL Kingdom Hearts fanfic, and not a crossover. And for once, I won't based this off of a Vocaloid song or anything like that. So without anything else to say, let's get started shall we?**

Everything was peaceful at the world called Destiny Islands. The clear, blue sky, the white, fluffy, clouds, and you can hear a seagull caw every once in a while. Here we find ourselves at the home of the Keyblade Wielder Sora, age: 16, conditon: bored.

The brunette was ontop of his bed, staring at the ceiling, with his hands folded behind his head. He sighed as he sat up, and stared out of the window, his gaze trailing to the small island he used to play on. He leaned back, only to see a pair of blue eyes staring at him. "Whoa!" He sat up, turned around only to see Riku behind him, trying not to laugh. "God Riku. I thought you were Kairi for a minute."

"Sora you lazy bum." The brunette glared at his friend as he tried to imitate the girl. "I knew that I would find you snoozing down here."

"You can't do it like me." A red-haired girl walked in the room and said "Sora you lazy bum. I knew that I would find you snoozing down here."

"I admit. You can say it better." Riku raised his hands in defeat as he sighed. "Sora, do you know why we're here?"

"To mess with me." The brunette replied bluntly. The silver-haired teen gave him a letter and said "It's from Yen Sid."

"Yen Sid?" Riku sighed. "Apparently, there's something going on in Traverse Town, so he wants the two of us to check it out."

"Wait so I don't get to go?" Kairi asked, and Riku shook his head. He walked towards the door and said "I'll give you two a moment."

"Hey Riku!" It was too late. The teen already closed the door behind him, leaving Sora and Kairi alone. "Listen Kairi-" He was cut off when the girl pressed her lips against his. The kiss deepened and Sora wrapped his arms around her waist. "Come back soon, you hear?" She asked him.

"Uh sure." Kairi stepped out of the room, and saw Riku leaning against the wall. "Did you kiss him?" He asked. The girl walked passed him. "Maybe." She smirked.

"Oh come on Kairi!" Riku protested. "Did you kiss him?" Kairi stared at the floor with an innocent look on her face. "Only a little."

"A little?" Riku raised an eyebrow in disbelief before walking in the room, and dragging Sora into the hall. "Come on. We gotta get going." He noticed that the brunette was out of it. "Hey Sora." He shook him a few times, but that didn't work. Sora was completely in La La Land. Kairi giggled. "I'll see you guys soon." Riku nodded as he dragged Sora out of the house.

* * *

The two arrived in Traverse Town after meeting up with old Yen Sid at the Mysterious Tower. "Still out of it?" Riku asked him.

"Still out of what, Onii-chan?" Riku facepalmed and turned away. "I thought I told you not to call me that, Little Brother. We aren't siblings."

"But you're like a big brother." Sora grinned as they entered the second district. "Hey Riku. Something feels. . . . . . . . . off."

"I can tell." Traverse Town is quiet. A little too quiet. The shops were closed, no one was in the streets. It was like a ghost town. Sora looked a little farther and he saw someone on the ground, surrounded by shadow creatures who they called Heartless. "Onii-chan look!" He exclaimed while pointing in that direction. Riku was about to scold him again until his eyes followed the brunette's gaze.

"Hey!"

Sora jumped off of the ledge and charged into battle, Keyblade in hand, followed by Riku, who also wields a Keyblade. The Heartless turned towards them, and vanished into the ground. "Is he okay?" Sora was referring to the someone on the ground.

The someone, who Sora thought was a he, was actually a she, with straight black hair that stopped at her midback. She wore a light blue strapless shirt with a white halter top underneath with a black hood, white short shorts, and black converse high tops.

"Hey, you okay?"

The girl opened her eyes halfway, which are revealed to be an icy blue color. She stared at the two boys for a second, before muttering "Master. . . . . Yen. . . Sid." And fell unconsious in Riku's arms. The boys exchanged glances and nodded, deciding that they would take her to Yen Sid.

* * *

After arriving at the Mysterious Tower, Sora and Riku entered the wizard's study with the girl in tow. "What did you find while in Traverse Town?" He asked while sitting at his desk.

"Heartless." Sora replied before pointing to the girl that Riku carried on his back. "And this girl." Yen Sid's eyes widened as he quickly stood and slammed his hands against the table in disbelief while King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy's jaws dropped. "Gosh it's Yui." The King spoke first.

"Yui?" Sora turned to his friend/big brother for an explanation, but Riku only shook his head. "What was Yui doing in Traverse Town?" Donald asked. Goofy crossed his arms and thought it over. "Shopping?"

"Absolutely not." Everyone in the room replied. They heard a quiet moan as the girl named Yui slowly opened her eyes and looked around, and then turned to Yen Sid.

"Hi Daddy."

**Me: *My reaction to the end of this chapter* DADDY!? So she and Yen Sid are related!? Wait no that's impossible. Well anyway viewers that's all for the first chapter. So why do you think Yui called him Daddy? Are they really related? Anyway, follow, favorite, review, and battle Heartless.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hi Daddy."

The room was silent after that one sentence. The girl jumped off of Riku's back and sat on Yen Sid's desk. Sora and Riku stood on the spot, wide eyed. Did she just say _Daddy_? Does that mean that they saved Yen Sid's daughter?

"Daddy!?"

"Yui we've been over this."

"I know I know." The girl replied. "I'll try not to do it again."

"What were you doing in Traverse Town anyway?" Donald asked her. The girl crossed her arms. "Well I was scouting for Heartless. What else would I be doing?"

"Shopping?" Goofy suggested.

"Definetly not." Everyone replied.

* * *

Sora and Riku followed the girl down the hallway to where she stopped at a door. "By the way, thanks for saving me." She said.

"Not problem." Sora replied with a grin. "Oh I'm Sora. This is Riku."

"Hey." Riku replied with a wave. The girl smiled and said "I'm Yui. Yui Miyu."

"So Yui." Sora started as the three entered the room she stopped at. "Is Yen Sid really your dad?" His eyes widened as a shirt was thrown into his face and a pair of shorts crashed into Riku's face**(Riku you perv)**. The pieces pf clothing slid to the floor and the boys' eyes widened as they saw Yui in nothing but bra and panties as she fell on the bed. "No, but he's like a dad to me."

She sat up and stared at the blushing boys. "What? I do this often. You'll get used to it." She stared out of the window and said "Anyway, my parents died when I was little, and Yen Sid took me in."

"How did your parents die anyway?" Sora asked before Riku slapped the back of his head. "You moron." He muttered. They two saw Yui turn to the window and play with her fingers. "Sorry for asking." Sora apologized quickly.

"It's alright." Yui replied. "It just. . . . . . brings up bad memories. Normally, I would say that my parents died of an illness, but that's not what happened. They were actually murdered."

"By who?" Riku asked. The girl twirled her finger in a lock of hair and she stared at the floor. "I don't remember that much, but I think he wielded a Keyblade, and his name was. . . . . Xehanort."

"Xehanort!?" The two shouted before covering their mouths if the King, or worse Yen Sid, heard them. "Ever since then, Yen Sid took care of me, and trained me to wield the Keyblade."

"You can wield a Keyblade?"

"But how come you didn't use it when you were attacked by Heartless earlier?"

"Oh that. Well um. . . . ." She trailed off with a nervous laugh. "I sorta. . . . . . forgot."

"Oh jeez." Riku replied with a sweatdrop before Sora started screaming. "What is it?!"

"I completely forgot!" Sora whined with waterfall tears. "My mom's cooking burritos tonight."

"You whine over burritos? Really?" Riku facepalmed. "That's probably our cue to leave. We'll see you tomorrow, Yui."

Yui waved at the two as they walked out of the room, then turned back to the window to stare at the starry sky. _It's good to be back home._ She thought as she smiled.

_tsutaerare nakatta kono omoi ga  
gensou no kanata he kiesaru made_

Her eyes widened and she stared down. "Why am I singing that?" She asked herself. She looked down again and saw Sora and Riku arguing at the entrance of the tower. The boys turned to her direction to see her giggling. They both smiled and waved, and she waved back. "Shouldn't you be going home?" She asked them.

"Yen Sid wanted us for something before we left." Riku explained.

"What did he want?" Yui asked him, eager to listen. Sora was about to answer until Riku covered his mouth. "Sorry we can't tell."

"Aw." Yui pouted as the two boys headed back to Destiny Islands. She fell on her bed and stared at the ceiling. "There's something about them that makes them different."

"That's right."

She frantically sat up and almost missed a boy with black spiky hair in the corner of the room. "W-who are you?" She asked.

"That, my dear, is none of your business." The boy crossed his arms and sighed. "Anyway, those two have a little secret that they haven't told to anyone. Especially Riku. Don't you wanna know what they're hiding?"

"What do you mean?"

The boy opened a dark portal, and said "You'll find out soon enough." and disappeared. Yui raised an eyebrow and stared at the ceiling. She decided to forget about the boy's warning and concluded that Sora nor Riku would keep a secret from her.

What would be the point of keeping secrets?

**Me: Well we all know who that boy was, and it OBVIOUSLY wasn't Sora, but why would he warn Yui? To get her suspicious about Sora and Riku? Pfff AS IF! So anyway, I'm animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**

**P.S. Sorry if this chapter was short. And what song was she singing? Here's a hint: it's a Vocaloid song.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Back on Destiny Islands, Sora decided that he would be staying over Riku's right after he got something to eat. "But Sora, I thought you were hanging out with me and Namine." Kairi started whining.

"Uh first of all, you suddenly ditched me." Sora stated.

"And second, Namine is in Land Of Departure because she wanted to visit Ven." Riku finished.

For a while now, the worlds have been peaceful as could be, but Sora and Riku still keep an eye out for Heartless, and Kairi was still training with Yen Sid. Sure they may have saved Aqua, gave Ventus his heart back, turned Roxas, Namine, and Xion into their own persons, and somehow turned Terra back to normal**(I'm not gonna go into detail because I'm lazy like that)**, but they still have Xehanort to deal with, so things weren't over yet.

Terra, Ventus, and Aqua went back to living in the Land Of Departure, Roxas and Xion starting living together in Twilight Town, and Namine started to live with Kairi on Destiny Islands**(I just thought it best for Namine to live with her former somebody)**.

"By the way." Sora said. "When did Namine leave?" Riku shrugged and shook his head. "Beats me."

"As always, you don't know anything Onii-chan."

"Do you want me to strangle you, Little Brother?" Riku asked sweetly.

"Onii-chan?" The red-head tilted her head to show that she was confused. "Where did that come from anyway?"

"Well Riku is like my big brother, so that's why I call him that." Sora crossed his arms and turned away while huffing his breath.

* * *

It was late at night, and Riku awoke to see his clock say_ 2:15am_. Sleeping beside him, Sora had his arms wrapped around him as though he was the best teddy bear in the world. "No, you stupid Heartless." He was muttering. "Give back my ice cream." He subconsiously summoned his Keyblade and started swinging it around. Riku stopped it from slapping him in the face and it disappeared. "Good grief." He moaned before going back to sleep.

Meanwhile, at Kairi's home, she walks into the living room only to see the blonde not alone. There she was, on the couch, making out with who she thought was Roxas. "Uh Sis?" The two turned and saw the red-head staring at them. "Oh hey Kairi." Namine spoke first Before turning to the so-called Roxas. "Maybe you should go, Ven."

_That was Ven!?_

Kairi completely forgot that the two were like twins, and they were called twins by _everybody_ they knew**(Because poor Ven didn't grow an inch or age over the past 10 years. I won't explain because I don't know how)**, so they just accepted it and called themselves twins.

Ven gave Namine one last kiss on the cheek before walking out of the house and heading back to Land Of Departure. "Since when did you and Ven start going out?" Kairi asked as she approached the couch and sat beside the blonde.

"Well." Namine played with her fingers as she looked down. "A few weeks ago. It was a while after Castle Oblivion turned back into Land Of Departure."

"Are you dating him because he looks like Roxas?"

"What makes you say that!?" Well that was kinda true. She still did have her little crush on Roxas, even though he chose Xion, but you can't blame her. Ventus was like her Roxas#2.

"Well I'm going to bed." Namine said as she stood up. She was trying so desperately to change the subject. Kairi smirked as she watched the blonde head upstairs.

"Knew it."

* * *

"Hey Yui?"

The next morning, Sora poked his head inside of the room and took a few steps in. "She's probably gonna kill you." Riku stepped in after him and noticed that the bathroom door was cracked. The brunette followed his gaze and his eyes lit up. "Say Riku-"

"You're gonna die if you try that." Riku interrupted.

"But I didn't say anything."

"Dude I'm just warning you. She's gonna murder you."

Sora ignored him and crept closer to the door, slightly opening it halfway. The only thing he saw was steam and Yui, blushing furiously.

"Get out!"

She kicked him out of the bathroom, her face blushing bright red. "Really Sora. You could have knocked." She scolded while wearing nothing but a bath towel. She turned to Riku after kicking Sora to the floor. "Make sure he doesn't do it again."

"Sure." Riku replied as Yui slammed the door behind her. He slapped the brunette on the floor and said "Sora you baka."

"She's the baka." Sora whined while placing a hand over the bruise on his head. "She didn't lock the door."

"Why would she if no one was gonna enter the room!?"

"Something wrong?"

The two turned to the door to see King Mickey. Sora was about to answer until the silver-haired teen kicked him to the floor. "Sora's just being a perverted idiot." Mickey facepalmed. "What did he do this time?" He asked with no surprise.

"Do I have to say?" Riku asked him.

"I sorta. . . . . . . peeped on Yui." Sora spoke up, and the two Keyblade Masters moaned. "By the way," Sora tried to change the subject. "Your Majesty you should see the new hangout."

"Sora it's not a hangout." Riku reminded him before turning to the King. "It's something like an emergency safe house for Keyblade Wielders. We were gonna show it to Yui if she had nothing to do."

"That's neat." The king replied. "And it's in Radiant Garden right?"

"You guessed it." The teens replied as they smiled before Yui ran out of the bathroom, fully dressed. "What's this about a hangout?" She asked.

"We were just about to show you." Mickey waved as the boys dragged her out of the room and down the hall. His eyes trailed from Yui to Riku, and then smiled.

"Something tells me that those two will have a deeper relationship."

**Me: FORESHADOWING! XD Or I think that's what it means. Foreshadowing is hinting to what would happen in the future right? I'm probably wrong. So anyway, I'm animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Wooow!"

Yui stared in amazement when she saw the emergency Keyblade safe house. In truth, it looked like a fucking mansion, yet a bit smaller. "And it's even better inside." Sora grinned before opening the door.

Inside was a large room with apricot walls and floors, having three doorways and a large staircase that looked completely made of glass. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling. Yui was practically drooling and the tour hasn't even started. "We also have a game room, a library, a five-star kitchen, two living rooms." Sora started to count off the room on his fingers before Riku tapped him on the shoulder. "I think that's a bit too much for her to handle."

He pointed at Yui, who was on her knees, staring into space. "And there's something else." Sora pulled her to her feet as they entered the hallway in front of them. Yui turned to her right and grinned when she saw a 35 ft swimming pool, and to her left was a room filled with the best anime, manga, and anime merchandise there was**(And cosplay)**. She was about to run straight into that room until Riku pulled her away. "But. . . ." She pointed to the room with puppy dog eyes. "But-"

"We'll get to that later." The silver-haired teen replied. They reached the end of the hall, and Sora grinned. "Ready?" He opened the door and Yui's eyes widened.

Behind that door was a large, empty room. "We decided to keep this room empty for Keyblade training." Riku explained. "You like it?"

Yui drooled before jumping out of her shoes**(Literally)**, and running and twirling around the room in a fit of giggles. Sora tried to keep in his laughter and Riku just smiled. Yui fell on her back and stared at the ceiling. "You like it?" She heard Riku asked.

"I don't like it."

The boys frowned when they heard that slip out. Yui frantically sat up with a grin on her face and said "I love it! But how can all of this fit into one house?"

"Small on the outside." Riku started.

"Bigger on the inside." Sora finished with a smirk**(Ha TARDIS reference! Get it? Get it? You know, from Doctor Who? I'll shut up now -_-ll)**.

* * *

"You serious?!"

A few days later, the two decided to tell the other Keyblade Wielders about the safe house. Their first stop was Land Of Departure. Aqua and Ventus were training at Disney Castle, so Terra was alone. When the brunette heard this, his eyes grew wide.

"It's really cool" Sora was saying. "We even have this huge room for when we need to train."

"Mind if I take a look?" Terra asked him while raising an eyebrow. Sora grinned before dragging the man to the Gummi Ship.

* * *

They arrived at the safe house, and Terra stared in amazement at how large it was. When he walked inside, his jaw dropped and he was drooling a bit. "Whoa." Was all he could say.

"You guys are back already?"

Yui leaned on the rail and looked down with a smile. That smile faded and eyes widened when she saw Terra. The brunette stared back at her with wide eyes. "Yui?" The raven-haired girl turned away before walking back to her room. Sora and Riku stared from the railing to Terra.

"You know each other!?"

Terra nodded before turning back to the rail. "Well we grew up together, but some stuff happened, and I thought she was gone. I can't believe it's been 12 years."

"12!?"

The two were shocked that the two knew each other for that long. Sora had an idea, but first, he needed Yui. "I'll be right back." He said before running up the stairs before almost slipping on the top step and headed to Yui's room. "So what happened between you two?" Riku asked the brunette.

"Well." Terra ran a hand through his hair. "You know who Eraqus is right?"

"Yeah, he was one of Yen Sid's friends."

"He wasn't just his friend." Terra started to explain. "You see, he was also Yui's father."

Riku's eye twitched as he stood dead on the spot. Gee no wonder Yui can wield a Keyblade. Her father can also wield a Keyblade and he has a high enough skill to be a Keyblade Master. Oh wait, he is one.

"Okay okay I'm going."

The two saw Sora lead Yui downstairs, and as usual, Yui was wearing nothing but bra and panties(Well and a hoodie). When she saw Terra again, she immediately wanted to run back upstairs if Sora wasn't gripping her hood. "Long time no see." She muttered as she turned away and pulled her hood over her head.

"Listen." Terra scratched the back of his head. "Sorry about what happened that day."

"I don't believe it."

"Don't believe what?"

Yui turned to Sora and Riku. "Can you give us a minute?"

The two nodded before heading upstairs, leaving them alone in the hallway. "Are we really leaving?" Sora asked him before Riku closed the door behind him and pressed his ear against the wood. "You've been hanging out with me too long." The brunette said as he copied Riku.

"Okay what don't you believe?" Terra asked her. The raven-haired girl turned to him. "I'm ashamed of you. You killed my father, left me in Land Of Departure, disappear for twelve years, and all you can say is _sorry_?"

"Yui-" He stopped when she raised her Keyblade towards him. The blade was a white angel wing with a black outline. The hilt guard is two black angel wings extending downwards with a white hilt. The Keyblade's chain is a pair of angel wings: one was black, and the other was white.

Terra was first shocked when she raised her Keyblade against him, but he was soon laughing. "You are so like your sister." Yui lowered her Keyblade and stared at the floor. "Don't talk about my sister."

"But you do miss her, don't you?"

She sighed as her Keyblade disappeared from her hand. "A little." The brunette ruffled her hair and smiled. "You'll see her again. I'm sure of it."

Yui smiled and nodded. "Thanks, Terra, but I still don't forgive you. It's just that. . . . . I can't get mad at you."

The brunette gave a skeptical look before nodding. "When I get home, I'll tell Aqua and Ven the good news."

"They're okay!?"

Terra nodded with a smile, making the girl almost squeal in delight before she turned to the door. "You guys can come in now!" She yelled, and Sora and Riku stepped into the hallway. "So we're good?" Sora asked.

"We're good." Yui said as she gave a thumbs up.

* * *

"So what's the surprise Terra?"

Terra lead Aqua and Ventus to the safe house, where the gawked in amazement. "I know what you're thinking, but it's better inside."

"Is this the surprise?" Ventus asked, and Terra shook his head before leading the two inside. "Hey Yui where are you?"

"But Terra, why would Yui be here?" Aqua asked him. "Remember? She disappeared twelve years ago."

"That's what you think."

Aqua and Ventus's eyes grew to the size of golf balls when they saw the girl run down the stairs. "Hey guys." She said. "Long time no see."

Ventus rubbed his eyes as though he thought that he was dreaming and Aqua's jaw dropped. "Is it really you?" The bluenette asked. "Where have you been?"

"With Yen Sid." Yui replied as she hugged the two of them. "It's good to see you."

"So I'm not dreaming?" Ventus asked stupidly, and the girl shook her head. "Not this time."

Sora and Riku smiled when they saw Ventus start bawling and hugging Yui like a baby and Aqua and Terra laughed. Sora tried to pull the blonde off of her, but he wouldn't let go**(Ven what a baby you are, even at age 16 ^_^)**. "You haven't changed." Yui told him. "You really are a baby."

"I am not!" Ventus dried his tears and tried to look tough, but the others weren't buying it. The hallway was silent until Riku started to laugh, and everyone else joined in.

**Me: Yay Yui reunited with Terra, Ven, and Aqua ^_^ but really. Who would have thought that Eraqus had a daughter. Gee no wonder he stayed in Land Of Departure. He was taking care of Yui off screen. Anyway I'm animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"He asked for what?"

On the one and only Destiny Islands, Riku had just informed the denial couple**(Do I have to say who?)** that Yen Sid had just informed him that there are large spreads of Heartless in two worlds. "So I want you and Kairi to check out Agrabah." He finished.

"Can't it wait till tomorrow?" Sora whined while he was sitting on the edge of Kairi's outdoor pool. Riku rolled his eyes as he pushed Sora face first in the pool with his foot. The brunette rose to the surface five seconds later, dripping wet and coughing up water. "You didn't have to do that." He managed to say as Kairi giggled.

"You don't want Aladdin or Jasmine to get hurt now do you?" Riku asked him while raising an eyebrow. Sora's eyes widened as he jumped out of the pool and pointed to the sky. "To Agrabah! But who's gonna handle the other world?"

"Yui and I can take care of that." Riku replied while ruffling the boy's wet, spiky hair. "We'll meet up in Radiant Garden alright?"

He left Sora and Kairi and went to meet up with Yui at the Mysterious Tower.

* * *

The two arrived inside of a skull-looking rock. "Oh God." Riku moaned. "I hate this world."

"Why?"

"Don't ask."

All of a sudden, they heard battle cries and pirate Heartless jumped out of their hiding spots before tying up Riku and Yui. "What the-"

"Only one man alive has pirate Heartless." Riku said unsurprised. "Hook, get out here and show your face."

Pirate Heartless moved aside as the greedy pirate captain made his entrance. "It's _Captain_ Hook."

"Whatever you say, James."

"Do not call me by my real name!"**(If you haven't watched The Pirate Fairy, Spoilers: Captain Hook's real name is James)**

Yui was about to ask until Riku shook his head before turning to Captain Hook. "Let me guess. You're gonna use us as hostages until you grab Tinkerbell to lure out Peter Pan to kill him. Am I right?"

Hook's jaw dropped. That actually was his plan, although he didn't know that Peter Pan didn't know that Riku and Yui were there. His eyes widened as he heard the familiar tick tock of a clock and whirled around to see none other than the crocodile who tries to eat him**(I LOVE THIS GUY! XD)**. Five seconds later, he screamed in a girlish tone before running back to his ship, with the crocodile on his tail, and the Heartless disappeared. "He forgot to untie us." Riku stated after the captain had ran.

When the two heard that familiar tick tock, they knew that the crocodile came back. It started to crawl towards them, and Riku started to scoot back. "Now I'm scared."

The crocodile walked behind them and with one bite, he snapped the ropes off of Riku's wrists. "Uh thanks?" He said confused as the crocodile snapped Yui's ropes. "Aw you're sweet." She said to it as she petted its nose. "Sweet little Tick-Tock."

"Uh Tick-Tock?" Riku raised an eyebrow and tilted his head.

"His name is Tick-Tock." Yui told him. "Because when you hear him, he tick tocks like a clock."

"Um. . . ." Riku had nothing to say, other than his partner just befriended a crocodile. "Yui we don't have time for this."

"Aw." Yui stopped her fun time with Tick-Tock and backed away. "I'm sorry, Tick-Tock, but I have to go." Riku facepalmed and looked down before the two headed to the main island.

* * *

The two entered the forest, Keyblade in hand, in case more Heartless showed up. "Is it just me or is this forest a little too quiet?" Yui asked. "This may be a guess, but I think the Heartless are hiding so they can ambush us."

"That's kind of what I'm thinking." Riku replied. "But I don't think it'll work."

Yui watched as the teen drew a circle with weird symbols in the dirt with his Keyblade, wondering what the hell he was doing and why he thought it was a good idea to play in the dirt. Riku's Keyblade disappeared and he sighed before clapping his hand together and placing them in the circle, creating a bright blue light. Blue streaks rippled through the ground and Heartless flew up into the air. "Wow." Yui said. "How did you do that?"

"It's called Alchemy." Riku explained. "I learned it in a world called Amestris when people were being invaded by Heartless."

"Can you take me there too?" Yui asked him. "I want to learn this alchemy."

"After we get rid of the Heartless."

Yui nodded with a smile on her face before slicing a Heartless that was about to fall on top of her. Riku pierced three Heartless that were heading towards him. A Heartless jumped towards him until a Keyblade pierced it too a tree. The teen saw the Keyblade return to Yui's hand and she smiled. "You're welcome." She helped him to his feet and their Keyblades disappeared. "So what now?"

"Well I suggest we keep going." Riku replied. "Since there's supposed to be this giant Heartless somewhere."

"Or at least that's what Yen Sid said." Yui told him. "Still, we better keep an eye out." The two were about to take a step forward until they heard a loud boom that shook the area. "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know, but let's check it out."

Lucky for them, the something that cause the loud boom was a giant monkey/ape looking Heartless that was heading straight towards them. "And knew it." Yui said in an unsurprising tone as she summoned her Keyblade AGAIN.

"Let's get this over with." Riku replied while summoning his Keyblade and the two charged towards the giant monkey/ape Heartless thing.

* * *

Riku watched the monkey/ape Heartless wither away and his Keyblade disappeared from his hand before he heard a short scream. He whirled around and saw Yui captured by two pirate Heartless**(I have no idea what they're called, so I'm just calling them pirate Heartless)**, and Captain Hook with a small pixie trapped in a cage. "I finally have what I want."

"Hook let her go." Riku growled as he held out his Keyblade in a threatening way.

"If you want her, come get her."

They started to walk off and Riku charged towards them until he was knocked to the side by something. "What the-" He started before seeing another monkey/ape Heartless thing. "Move it!" He spat. With one whack of his Keyblade, he sent that Heartless FLYING. You can't blame him because he has a lot on his mind. "Now then. I need to get Yui and get the hell out of this world."

He dusted off his clothes, and made his way towards Captain Hook's ship.

**Me: Now Operation: Rescue Yui from evil Pirate Captain is UNDERWAY! XD. I know I know. It was a stupid thing to say, but this could refer to what the king was talking about in chapter 3. Anyway my name is animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sora and Kairi were out of breath as soon as they reached the exit of the Cave Of Wonders. "We're _FINALLY_ out of there." Kairi said as she dropped to her knees.

"That's the last time I grab a sparkly jewel." Sora replied before looking at the diamond in his hand and throwing it back in the cave. "I'm never doing that again."

"Let's not do that again and head back to town." Kairi said to him, using her Keyblade to get herself back on her feet. "I wonder how Riku and that girl are doing."

"You mean Yui?" Sora asked her, and she nodded. "I really wanna meet her."

"We'll make sure you do." Sora replied with a smile.

* * *

"Where the hell are all of these Heartless coming from!?"

Riku just destroyed the last Heartless in the area, and he was out of breath. "I swear if another Heartless shows up, I'm gonna break his neck!" He knew damn well that Captain Hook was sending the Heartless to keep him busy and he was aggravated even more because he was spending more time in the world he hated most(Well besides the Realm Of Darkness).

With Keyblade in hand, he continued onto Hook's ship, hoping and praying to God that no more Heartless are gonna show up and probably piss him off more.

"Hey Riku!"

"God damn it it's him." Riku muttered as the familiar wannabe pirate landed next to him. "Have you seen Tinkerbell?"

"No I haven't Peter." Riku said sarcastically. "Yes I've seen her!"

"Bad mood?"

"It's Hook."

"Oh. Now I see. Has he taken Sora?" Riku sighed. "Not Sora. There was a girl with me this time. Her name is Yui. Captain Hook took her and Tinkerbell."

"WHAT!?"

Peter Pan flailed his arms while he was in the air. "Why the hell didn't you tell me sooner!?"

"You didn't ask if Hook had them." Riku shrugged. "I was just about to get Yui and get out of here."

"Can I come too? The old codfish took Tink."

"Whatever."

The two nodded before once again heading to Captain Hook's ship. Riku was still pissed that he was spending more time in the world and Peter Pan was pissed because Hook wouldn't leave Tinkerbell alone and GTFO out of Neverland.

* * *

"So your name is Tinkerbell?"

The pixie nodded and was confused on how Yui can understand her. "Oh my name is Yui. Hey do you know why he captured us?"

Yui listened to every detail Tinkerbell told her and her eyes widened. "Wait a minute. He wants to kill Peter Pan? Who is this guy? And do you know a guy named Riku?"

Tinkerbell nodded and Yui smiled before turning to the window. "I wonder if he'll come." Tinkerbell made a heart with her hands and Yui blushed. "No he's not my boyfriend!" She quickly explained. "We only met each other a few days ago and this is our first mission together so I don't know what you're talking about." The pixie acted as though she was kissing someone and Yui's blush reddened even more. "W-We're not like that."

"You know Riku?"

The two turned to see another girl with black hair and blue eyes, only shorter, sitting across from them in another cell. "Um yeah." Yui replied. "Who are you?"

"I'm one of his friends." The girl replied. "The name's Xion."

"Yui, so how do you know Riku?"

"Well it's a bit of a tale." Xion started to explain. "You see, I used to belong to this group called Organization XIII, who wanted to create their own Kingdom Hearts by collecting hearts freed from the Heartless. I wasn't like the others because. . . . I was just . . . . . . . . . ." She trailed off and looked down, not wanting to tell the rest of the story, but knew that Yui was eager to listen. "A puppet created from Sora's memories. Sora was asleep at the time, and in order for him to wake up, I needed to return the memories I took."

"You didn't take his memories." Yui told her, and she looked up with tears in her eyes. "The one who created you did. And whoever he is, he's a heartless bastard."

Xion giggled before continuing her story. "That's where Riku comes in. He wanted to take me to Sora so I could wake him up."

"And did you?"

"I went back to Sora eventually."

"Oh." And awkward silence followed the two as the story ended. Then Xion grinned. "Is it true?"

"What is?" The girl smirked before making kissing noises, and Yui blushed again. "You and Riku of course."

"Uh no!" Xion and Tinkerbell laughed and Yui blushed brighter. "Wait so if you were created from Sora's memories, does that mean you can wield a Keyblade?"

"Well I'm not a puppet anymore." Xion replied. "I'm now my own person, and yes I can wield a Keyblade." Yui's eyes widened before staring at the lock on her cell. "I feel like a freaking idiot."

"Why's that?"

"I forgot that he Keyblade can get us out of here."

"What the-"

Both girls turned to the staircase only to hear fighting. "Maybe it's Riku. Anyway I'm getting out of here." Yui summoned her Keyblade and pointed it to the lock while Xion did the same. A beam of light was shot towards the lock and the cell doors opened. "Now then." Yui said while letting the pixie out of her cage. "Let's go see what's up."

* * *

The girls headed on deck only to see a pirate being thrown to the wall. "That's what happens when you take my girl!"

"You're going a bit overboard."

"So!? They took Xion!"

The two girls saw Riku, Peter Pan, and another boy with blonde, spiky hair and blue eyes near a pile of unconscious pirates. Riku tapped the blonde on the shoulder and pointed to them. "Uh they're right there." The blonde turned around and his eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. "Uh hi Xion."

"Is something the matter?" The girl asked, and the blonde shook his head no. "Oh, Yui, this is my boyfriend Roxas." Yui waved hi, and Roxas tilted his head and then remembered. "Oh so you're the girl Riku's looking for. Now that I think about it-" Riku cut him off by slapping a hand over his mouth. "It's nothing."

"Riku was looking all over for you." Peter Pan said instead. "He was also annoyed by all of the Heartless because they were in the way."

"Peter shut up!"

Yui and Xion giggled at Riku's expression. Tinkerbell flew over to Peter Pan and pointed to Yui before making that same kissing gesture before pointing to Riku. "That true?" Peter Pan asked her.

"No it's not!" Riku and Yui blushed furiously before giving glares at the pixie.

"Is it just me or am I seeing a greedy pirate with a chest filled with gold?"

Everyone turned in Roxas's direction and saw Captain Hook hauling a chest full of God knows what on the upper deck. "Let me handle this." Yui said as she summoned her Keyblade. In an instant, she lifted the chest along with Hook and they dangled in the air. "Watch this." She said to the others before they hovered over the ocean and you won't believe who was waiting for them. Hook screamed and clung onto the chest for dear life as fellow Tick-Tock was waiting for him. "Tick-Tock dinnertime!" Yui called to him as her Keyblade disappeared, and Hook plus the chest fell right into the crocodile's mouth. "Do you know him?" Xion asked him.

"Well he saved me and Riku." Yui replied to her. "And I heard that he ate Captain Hook's hand and thinks he's a codfish."

"Makes sense." Roxas said with a shrug. They saw Captain Hook jump out of Tick-Tock's mouth in nothing but boxers, and ran across the water with chest in hand, yelling "Smee help!" The crocodile waved at Yui before running after the pirate. There was silence, until Yui and Xion couldn't hold in her laughter. "Oh come on." Xion said to the boys. "You have to admit that was funny."

"Well I guess." Roxas smiled. "Come on. Let's go home."

* * *

Riku and Yui had just arrived at the Mysterious Tower and they were heading towards the front door. "So what Peter said, is it true?" Yui asked him.

"What did he say?"

"You know." She strayed closer to Riku. "He said that you were looking everywhere for me and you were annoyed because Heartless kept getting in the way."

"Oh that. Well. . . " Riku trailed off as he turned away. When the reached the front door, Yui said "Thanks for caring though." And before going inside, she kissed his cheek and smiled. "Well see ya." She ran inside and Riku held his cheek before heading back home.

On the other side of the door, Yui placed a hand over her heart with a blush. _Why am I acting this way? I don't love Riku._

_Do I?_

**Me: Aw we finally get a little romance around here! Do you know how LONG I've been waiting to write a little romance between Riku and Yui? DO YOU!? Sorry got a bit carried away. We might get more hints and who knows, maybe they'll get together like King Mickey suggested. Anyway my name is animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"I hate school!" Sora flailed his arms and whined as he walked home with Riku, Kairi, and Namine. "Why do you say that?" Namine asked him.

"He's whining about that essay that's due next week." Riku explained. "You know, that one about a tragic event in history."

"Oh I remember." Kairi said, remembering what her teacher said to her class. "Good thing we got to choose groups."

"What the hell you guys!"

The four turned around and saw Yui running up behind them. When she joined the group, she almost collapsed. "I swear you guys walk too fast."

"Uh sorry." Sora said as he scratched the back of his head, then he had an idea. "Hey Yui why don't you join our group for that essay?"

"The one about tragic events?"

"Yeah." Kairi said. "We were all heading to Riku's place to discuss what our topic is."

"No fair! I wanna be in your group!"

They turned to see a girl with pink hair running towards them in high speed and groaned. "I knew it." Sora moaned.

"Uh who's she?" Yui asked.

"That's Maddie." Kairi explained. "She's an. . . . . . . . unusual girl." The girl named Maddie stopped in front of them and clung onto Riku's arm. "Can I be in your group?' She asked us.

"Yeah right." Sora replied. "All you want to do is get close to Riku."

"Quiet you!" Maddie gave him a death glare, but he shrugged it off. The girl then turned to Yui. "You don't mind if we switch places right?"

"Uh. ." Yui turned to Riku, Kairi, Sora, and Namine, who were shaking their heads furiously. "Sorry, but I can't."

"What!?"

"You see, since these guys are my friends, I can't say no to their request." Yui explained. "So I can't switch places."

"Wait a minute." Maddie gazed at her. "If you're hanging out with these guys, that means you can wield a Keyblade too, right?"

You see, after Destiny Islands returned to normal, the world was somehow informed about Sora and Riku's ability to wield Keyblades. There was no real explanation to this so the two decided to let it go, and didn't care if people knew they could wield Keyblades. The real problem was that students from around the school practically _begged_ them to show them their Keyblades, and somehow, their Keyblades appeared out of nowhere in the middle of class, and that got them into detention(At least twice a week).

"Um yes." Yui replied.

"I knew it!" Maddie pointed a finger. "You just want to join their group so you can take my dear Riku away from me!"

Everyone stayed silent as Yui shook her head. "No. It's because they're-"

"I'm onto you! You're not having him!" Maddie held onto Riku tighter, and he facepalmed. "Hey Maddie. I heard that you're buddies are going shopping without you."

"They what!?" Maddie started flailing her arms and yelling to the sky before running off to the shopping district. "Let's go before she comes back." Sora said as he dragged them home.

* * *

The five were sitting around the dining table, surrounded by crumpled paper and pencils. Sora had his arms stretched out on the table with his head down, Namine was picking at her nails, Riku was leaning back and forth in his chair, and Kairi crossed her arms. "Anyone got anything?" She asked the group.

"No." Sora whined. Riku and Namine shook their heads. Yui snapped her fingers. "I got it!"

"You have a topic?" Namine asked her.

"Damn right I have a topic!" Yui said cheerfully. "Why don't we do a report about the Keyblade War?"

"Is that a tragic thing?" Kairi asked her. "Because remember, it had a happy ending."

"All wars are tragic, Kairi." Riku replied to her. "Especially Keyblade Wars."

"So it's settled?" Sora asked. "We're writing about the Keyblade War?" Everyone nodded as they grabbed another stack of paper and started writing.

* * *

It was sunset, and the group was just about finished with their report. "I think we should finish the rest tomorrow." Riku said. "Since one of us is out of order."

The four turned to see Sora leaning back in his chair, fast asleep, with a book over his face. Namine waved a hand over his face, but he didn't budge. "Now what?" She asked.

"Hey Sora." Yui whispered in his ear. "Kairi's going out with Roxas."

"WHAT!?"

Sora immediately woke up and fell back. He frantically sat up with fiery eyes. "That son of a bitch! I'll kill him!" He turned to Kairi and hugged her. "Why are you dating him when he has Xion?"

"Um?"

"Sora I was joking." Yui replied. Sora's jaw dropped as he stared at her before the girls started giggling. "It was the only way to wake you up."

"Well one of the ways." Riku stated. Namine and Yui stared at him in disbelief.

"Huh!?"

* * *

After the sun had set, and night had fallen over the sky, Riku volunteered to walk Yui back to the Mysterious Tower. "Why are you walking me home?"

"I can't leave a girl alone. Especially at night." Yui slightly blushed. They reached the front doors to the tower and stepped inside, not saying a word. They reached the staircase when Yui finally spoke. "So. . . what happened to your world? You know, when you and Sora got the ability to wield Keyblades."

Riku stopped midway and stared at the ground as he remembered the events that took place two years ago when his home fell into darkness, and he was separated from Sora and Kairi. Yui saw his reaction. "I think I brought up a bad memory. One more question: Did you really fall to darkness?"

He hesitated before he turned to her and gave her a calm smile. "No. I was just. . . . separated from Sora and Kairi for a while."

"That's good." Yui looked down before clenching her fist. "I don't like people who use the darkness." That made Riku tense up. "Those people are surrounded by ambition and greed, and they don't understand what happens to them. I would understand if their pride was on the line, but they shouldn't take it that far."

She walked passed him and made it to the top of the staircase. "In fact, I hate people who use darkness as a weapon. Darkness is the reason my parents are dead and darkness is the reason I fight. I hate the darkness and I want it destroyed."

Riku held her hand and she turned towards him. "Riku?"

"You're not the only one." He replied. "We all want darkness destroyed, but here's the thing: Darkness is in every heart. So darkness cannot be destroyed."

"But we can fight off the darkness that threatens the light, right?" He nodded and she smiled in return. All of a sudden, the two heard something hit the floor and turned around to see a dark form on the ground. Riku got in front of Yui in a protective way as the darkness started to melt away to reveal a girl.

The girl looked exactly like Yui, but she had white hair, and her eyes opened, revealing them to be a crimson red. She wore the exact same clothes as Yui, except the color was opposite: The white shorts were black, the blue shirt was red, and the hood and shoes were white.

She looked up at the two and her eyes widened when she saw Yui. Yui's eyes widened when she saw the girl glance at her. "No way." The girl said breathless.

"Is it really you, Miyu?"

**Me: Okay just who is this Miyu girl and how do she and Yui know each other!? Oh well. We'll find out in the next chapter. So anyway my name is animelover276 and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
